Hopeless Romantic
by NSThorlover
Summary: Steve feels out of place because all of his Avengers teammates are in a relationship. With Steve being single, how can the Avengers help him find the right one for him?
1. The Start

It was pretty sad for Steve to see his teammates together with their significant others. It made him miss his generation and Peggy Carter, the only person he ever loved. Every time he sees a couple, he always wished that he'd do that. If only he had a girlfriend. Most of the Avengers are in a relationship. Tony and Pepper, Thor and Jane, Clint and Natasha, Bruce and Betty. Bruce hasn't seen Betty for a long time but they often communicate. That leaves Steve Rogers, still single.

At SHIELD, Tony, Thor, Clint, Bruce and Steve were sitting by the table playing Bingo.

'B... 7.' Bruce announced.

'Bingo!' Clint shouted.

All groaned as they put down their cards.

'That's like 7 wins in a row.' Steve said.

'Come on, Barton, you cheated, didn't you?' Tony asked.

'No I didn't.' Clint answered.

'This game was fantastic but I don't know what the word BINGO is. Is this some kind of spell?' Thor asked.

'Bingo means to express satisfaction.' Bruce answered.

'And why does Barton have to shout it?'

'It's part of the game. Whoever wins shouts BINGO.'

'Alright, I'm done with this. I'm gonna go get a beer.' Tony said as he stood up. 'This game sucked especially when I didn't win.'

'I'm gonna get us beers.' As Bruce followed Tony.

Clint, Thor and Steve were the ones left. After a few seconds of silence, Clint decided to break it.

'Say, Steve, it's been a while already, and you still don't have a girlfriend.'

'Yeah I know.' Steve replied.

'Planning to get one?'

'I doubt it.'

'Doubt what?' As Tony and Bruce entered and placed the beers on the table.

'Getting a girlfriend.'

'Oh yeah. Every time you see a couple, I noticed the look on your face.' Tony said as he sat down.

'What are you talking about?' Steve asked.

'You get sad whenever you see a couple.' Bruce answered.

'No I don't.' Steve denied.

'Stop denying, Cap. You want to have a girlfriend.' Tony smirked and everyone laughed.

'I think I may have to agree with Man of Iron. Like Jane said, it's never too late to fall in love.' Thor said.

'Wow, thunder, since when did you learn on those cheesy love quotes?' Tony asked.

'Jane.'

'Man, I know you're not from here but it's pretty unbelievable that you scored a scientist.' Clint said.

Thor made a humble smile.

'So, Steve, what are you looking for in a woman?' Bruce asked.

Steve thought about what Bruce asked. _What do I want in a woman?_ As he scanned around, thinking, he stopped. He started staring at a brunette woman in a black suit. He watched as she gives commands to other agents and taking orders from Nick Fury. Maybe he wants a strong and intelligent woman. Like Peggy. Then he made a thought; _Maria Hill. Could she be the perfect one?_

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? Please rate and review :)


	2. Chapter 2

He can't take his eyes off of her. She's strong, brave and eventually the kind of woman he wants.

'Ah... Maria Hill?' Tony asked.

'You like Maria?' Clint asked.

'Wha- no... I...'

'Come on, Cap... Ya like her, ya ask her.' Tony stood up.

'Look, I appreciate it but... No. I don't think she's up for dating.'

'Unless you ask her out.' Bruce suggested.

'I agree with Banner here.' Tony agreed.

They eventually saw Maria walking to their direction. Tony jostled Steve to look at Maria going to their way. 'This is your chance. Go!' As he pushed Steve to stand up.

'Okay, okay.' As he started to walk towards Maria.

The Avengers started to watch him. They can't stop giggling. Clint kept on cheering quietly while the rest were cringing.

Steve cleared his throat. 'Agent Hill.'

'Captain.' She smiled.

'How's it going?'

'Well so far, we haven't seen any unusual crimes yet but were still keeping an eye.'

Steve nodded. 'Hey listen... Are you busy?'

Maria raised her eyebrows. 'Uh... I guess so, maybe, why?'

Steve glanced at the Avengers who were watching him.

'Would you like to have dinner?'

Marias raised her eyebrows again.

'Just a simple dinner. Maybe lunch or brunch or...' He scratched his head thinking of something else to say. 'Unless if you don't want to... Since you're busy... I fully understand if you don't want to...'

'No, sure. I'd love to.' She replied.

'Really?'

'Why not? I could use some time off. Just...'

She leaned closer to him. 'Make sure Fury doesn't find out...'

'Okay.' He nodded. 'So, how about tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow would be good. After work?'

He smiled. 'Great.'

She smiled back and walk away.

'Well what do you know? He eventually scored one.' Tony shook his head.

'I never thought Hill would be easy to talk to.' Clint said.

'So... Were having dinner tomorrow night.' Steve announced.

'Congratulations, my friend.' As Thor patted him at his back.

'Thanks but she told me to keep Fury unaware so, let's keep it down.'

All nodded.

Steve entered his room and sat down. For the first time since he entered into the modern world, he finally asked a woman out. But then suddenly he remembered Peggy. He went through his drawer and found her picture lying. He looked at it and remembered how she taught him to talk to women. He smiled. He missed her. Now that she's gone, he needed to start again but he will never forget her. He put the picture back and took a deep breath. It's gonna be his first date tomorrow.

What do you think if this chapter? pLS rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Thank you so much for reviewing though only a few did. If you want to continue, please review. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

Steve returned to the Stark tower to see the rest of the Avengers and tell them what happened on his date with Maria.

'Hey guys.'

'Hey...' They all replied. 'Look who's back from his date, huh, Cap?' Tony said happily.

'How's it going with Agent Hill?' Clint asked.

Steve took a deep breath. 'Actually... It didn't work.'

They all paused looking at him.

'We had fun. We enjoyed drinking at the bar but... She told me that it won't work because it could put our work in jeopardy.'

'But... How...' Thor said as if he's confused.

_Steve and Maria entered a small bar with billiards, darts and video games. They sat by the bar and ordered beers._

'_So... What do you do outside SHIELD?'_

'_I sort of collect weapons... Well, I own tons of weapons especially things that shoot.'_

_Steve raised his eyebrows. Wow, he thought. It's pretty rare for a woman to own tons of ammunitions and arms, despite the fact she is an agent but that's not the case. He finds it interesting._

'_Wow...I uh... That's pretty rare.'_

'_What? A woman owning deadly weapons?'_

'_Yeah. But I find it unique... You know, for a strong, intelligent woman like you.'_

_Maria nodded. 'Well, you're not so bad yourself, Cap.'_

_Then they both toasted their bottles and drank._

'_What about you, Steve?'_

'_I... I lived in the 40s.'_

_Maria laughed. 'I know that already. Tell me something I don't know.'_

'_Okay... I was a loser back then. I... wanted to be in the navy but I was never accepted. They thought I'm too weak to be a soldier. The ladies back then didn't want to go out with me. They prefer strong men...'_

'_That's harsh.' She replied. 'But you're different this time. I saw your picture back then. I don't think you were a loser. With your courage and determination, look what you became. You became a super soldier.'_

'_Because I was an experiment.' He looked at her._

''_But it changed your life. You became the person you wanted. You're still that person from back then. What only changed is that you became... Muscular.'_

_He smiled. 'Is that what you really think?'_

_She nodded. Then they gave another toast._

_They spent the rest of the night playing billiards and getting to know each other. Just as after their date, he took her back to her apartment._

'_I had a great time, Steve.'_

'_Me too.'_

'_But... I think it's better if we remain friends and nothing above that.'_

_He got surprised about what she just said. 'What?'_

'_SHIELD.' She said. 'For the sake of our job. I like you, Steve. I really do. I just don't want things to happen... I'm sorry...'_

'_No... I understand. You're right. I hope we can still be friends.'_

'_Of course I'm still gonna be friends with you.' She chuckled. She turned to her door and unlocked it and then she turned to Steve again._

'_I really had a good time with you.'_

_He nodded. 'So do I.'_

'_I should get in. See you around?'_

'_Yeah.'_

*End of flashback

'Ooohhh... Yikes.' Tony gasped. 'But don't worry, we will find a new one.'

'Yeah. We're gonna set you up on a blind date, online dating... It's gonna be fun.' Clint suggested .

'Or we could introduce you to someone we know.' Bruce added.

They remained quiet.

'Say, Thunder, you've been quiet?' Tony noticed Thor had barely said anything.

'I still find strange with these kinds of consorts you humans do.'

'Really? How do you meet a woman and ask her out there in Asgard?'

'You meet, you court, you ask her hand in marriage.'

'Huh... Well here it's different. It takes a long time before you marry. You need to be sure that she's the one and that thing called commitment.' Clint explained.

'Not unless you're Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes.' Tony joked. They all laughed except for Thor who didn't get the joke.

'But have you proposed to Jane?' Steve asked.

'Certainly not at the moment but I will soon.'

'Atta boy.'

Tony cleared his throat. 'Okay, back to Steve. So, where should we start? Come on, let's get you a lady.'


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Another chapter! I know this story is pointless but it kept ringing on my head so I had to do this. Pleas please reviews! And thank you to those who added to their story alert. I'm looking forward for suggestion or comments so feel free to PM me. :)))

* * *

Chapter 4

The Avengers were all lounging at Tony's living room when Pepper entered.

'Hey, guys. Hey, Nat. I'm guessing Tony invited you for some important meeting?'

'Important meeting for Steve's date.' Clint snorted.

'We're helping him find the lady he desires.' Thor added.

'Oh yeah, Tony told me what happened on your first date. I'm sorry to hear that.'

'Don't be.' Steve answered.

'I'm sure you'll find the right one... So I guess I better go. I need to take care of some things.' Then she went to the other room. Just as Pepper left, Tony came with a bunch of files in his hands.

'What are those?' Bruce asked.

'Oh, these?' As he sat down. 'With the help of JARVIS, we searched a bunch of single, elegant, hot and eligible women for our dear friend Steve here.'

'Look, Tony, we don't have to do this-'

'Opopop...' As he raised his hand. 'I'm not done yet. So anyway, here are the resumes of each and eligible women that you can choose to date, Steve Rogers.' As he placed the files on the table and the Avengers grabbed one to take a look.

'Did you just gather information of some random women?' Natasha asked as she was looking at the file.

'Not all of them are random. Some are the ones I know.'

'Tony, I'm not dating any of them.' Steve said.

'Oh shush.' Tony said.

'Hey, how 'bout this one? Nicole Adams. 26 years of age, a physician, plays volleyball, watches the Superbowl, loves walking at the park, was a cheerleader in high school; favourite food is pasta and speaks French fluently.' Clint suggested.

Steve shrugged. 'Okay?' As Clint handed the file to him. 'She's cute.'

'Or how 'bout this? Joanna Torres, 25, half-spanish, magazine editor, enjoys going to the gym, plays the guitar and piano, loves to cook, eats anything but fish.' Bruce suggested.

'Is this what you midgardians do in finding your lady?' Thor asked.

'Not really. This was just Tony's idea.' Bruce answered.

'Wait a minute.' As Natasha skimmed into the files. 'Some of these women are from SHIELD. Tony?'

'Yeah I know.' As he shrugged.

'I'm just gonna hang with Pepper. This isn't the place to be.' She stood up and walked away.

'What's wrong with your girlfriend?' Tony asked.

Clint shrugged. 'She's being moody sometimes.'

After minutes of finding...

'Sandra Baker, 27, a model, loves music, a good dancer, a vegetarian, plays soccer, a volunteer at a fundraising program for children in need.' Bruce suggested again.

'Hey, she seemed interesting.' Tony said.

When Clint got another file and looked at it...

'Kim Kardashian?... Kim Kardashian, really? Tony, why is Kim Kardashian here?'

Tony looked at Clint. 'Oh, Kim Kardashian is it?'

'She's dating Kanye West. And not eligible.' Then Clint looked at her picture again. Plus she's got a big... Asset. Whoah.'

Tony rolled his eyes. 'Fine. I'm sort of... Attracted to her, you happy?'

Thor laughed. 'What will Lady Pepper say when she finds out?'

Imitating Pepper. "Tony, you told me your gonna die and now this? Tony, blah blah blah, Tony aren't I enough for you? Tony, you stubborn, stiff-necked!'

'I made my decision. I'm gonna pick this Sandra Torres.' Steve said.

'That's the spirit!' Tony shouted with joy.

'Finally, a lady for Steve Rogers!' Thor shouted.

'Man, I hope she'd be way better.' Clint added.

'You're set, Rogers. Tomorrow at 8.'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: New chapter! Hope you liked it! Review if you want me to continue :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Steve was just waiting at the table in an elegant restaurant in New York. He has never been on a date before. He was nervous. Nervous to meet his date. He hoped that this night will end. He paced and took a deep breath until he noticed a familiar figure walking towards the table. She was wearing a red backless skin-tight dress. He immediately stood up.

'Steve Rogers?'

He nodded. 'Hi. You must be Sandra.' As he offers his hand.

'Yes. It's really nice to meet you. I've read a lot about you.' As she reaches her hand to his and shook.

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Uhh... Wow... Have a seat.' As he pulled the chair and let Sandra sit.

'Thank you.'

As Steve sat on his place, he glanced at Sandra. She was so beautiful. And she seemed nice too, he thought.

'Are you... nervous?' Sandra asked when she noticed Steve.

'No... I... It's just... I've never been on a date.'

Sandra smiled. 'Really? I always thought you've been on several dates considering that you're Captain America. A lot of girls and women love you.'

Steve politely smiled.

'Oh... Um... So sorry. Perhaps we should skip to another topic?'

'Yeah. Can you tell me about yourself?'

After talking through dinner...

'It's getting late. Do you have a ride?' Steve asked.

'Uh... I'm gonna take a taxi.'

Steve nodded and helped her put on her coat and they both headed outside. Sandra faced Steve and looked at him.

'I had a good time, Steve. I still can't believe I went out with you.' She smiled.

'I had a good time as well. I hope we can do this again.'

Sandra went silent and bowed her head. Steven noticed and tries to look her in the eye.

'Is there something wrong?'

Before she could say anything, she paced back and forth and then stopped.

'I really like you, Steve. I wanted to go out with you again but... I should have told you this a while ago.'

He raised his eyebrows waiting for her to talk.

'I'm leaving tomorrow for California.'

'Oh.' Steve looking surprised.

'I'm really sorry. 6 months is too long to wait. But I still love to catch up when I get back... If ever you still... Remember me or so. I'm so sorry Steve. You're such a good guy and...'

Steve cut her out before she could finish. 'No, no... It's okay. What matters is that we had a good time.'

She chuckled. 'How about I'll add you on facebook? Just to keep in touch.'

'Facebook?' His eyes narrowed.

'Facebook. The website?'

Oh! Right, right...' He scratched his head.

Sandra looked into her bag and got a card from her wallet. 'How about you add me instead? My email is in there and my number.' As she handed it to Steve then called a taxi. She went inside the taxi and waved goodbye leaving her card on Steve's hand.

Back at the Stark Tower...

'No?' Tony asked as the rest of the Avengers stared at Steve.

He shook his head. 'She's leaving tomorrow.'

Everyone became silent.

Steve grabbed the card from his pocket and looked at it. 'But she gave me her number and...'

Clint interrupted. 'Hey that's great. Maybe she wants to keep in touch, man.'

'Yeah... but I have one question...'

'What is it?' Bruce asked.

'What's a facebook?'

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Her is chapter 6, so far the longest chapter whatsoever. I really didn't know how to make the finishing touch to this chapter so I ended it like that. Enjoy! :) If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me. I could use your ideas. Review please!

* * *

Chapter 6

Jane Foster was walking down the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. when she passed by a door and noticed someone inside who turned to be Steve. She's never seen Steve facing a computer. Curious, she went inside to see what was going on.

'Hey, Steve.'

He looked back. 'Oh hi Jane.'

'I just came by to see what you've been up to. I uh, never thought that you could actually use a computer. No offense.'

'Oh, I actually don't. I've been hearing about this Face the book website.'

'It's facebook.' She corrected him.

'Right.'

'Are you trying to make one?' She asked.

'Am I? Tony said it's fun. But I don't actually know how.'

'I can help you make one if you want.'

'Really?'

'Sure. Why not?' As she gets a stool and sits beside Steve. 'But first, you need an email account.'

After minutes of Jane creating a Facebook account for Steve...

'And... There you go... You're gonna have to add friends first. Let's start with adding mine.'

As she types her name and clicks her profile, Steve looked closer and saw Jane's profile picture. A picture of her carried by Thor.

He raised his eyebrows. 'That's a pretty photo you and Thor together.'

She chuckled. 'Thanks.'

Then he started to feel like he needed to ask Jane something. She and Thor are together for a time now. Thor is from another world yet, how did he score someone as gorgeous as Jane? Steve was from another generation but he never had a girlfriend. Peggy? Was she his girlfriend? It's hard for him to think since he and Peggy did not even go the chance to get to know each other more.

'Um, Jane?'

She turned to him. 'Yeah?'

He took a deep breath. 'I know this sounds weird and all but...'

She raised her eyebrows waiting for him to continue but then..

He shook his head. 'Never mind...'

'What is it?'

'Err... Nothing.' He shook his head again.

'No, tell me. You can tell me anything. What is it?' She insisted.

'Okay... What do you look in for a man? If you don't mind me asking.'

'I won't mind. Oh... Umm...' She scratched her head. She first thought of Thor. He isn't exactly the ideal man that she is finding or wanting but she saw something in him that made her fall in love with him. They've been together for more 6 months and she's so happy with him despite that sometimes he's a bit of childish but she can live with that. 'A man who's smart, appreciates science, patient, responsible...' She paused. 'Thor wasn't the person I was hoping for, at first but, he's so different... Oh wait, sorry. I forgot your facebook.' She laughed after. 'The last thing we need is a picture of you.'

'A picture?'

'Yeah. You need a picture for your profile so that people you know can recognize you. It's up to you, Cap. Here is your email address and password. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your password.'

Just as then, Tony unexpectedly entered the room without knocking.

'There you are. I didn't realize you're in the company of Jane Foster. Good afternoon, Jane.'

She smiled.

'So what is up?'

'I actually helped Steve here make a facebook account.'

Tony raised his eyebrows. 'Facebook? Yay. Now all of us have facebook.' He said sarcastically. 'Also, Cap, if I were you, don't accept any game requests from the God of Thunder. He is a sucker for Mafia Wars. You'll get unlimited requests from that pimp.'

Jane rolled her eyes. 'Still can't get over the 58 game requests?'

'Now that you mentioned it, yes.'

Clint knocked on the door and then let himself in. 'Hey. I've been looking for you, Steve.'

'Okay?' Steve answered.

'I got you another date... She's a friend of mine and she's awesome as hell.'

Steve hesitated. What if this girl will reject him again?

'Thanks but no thanks. I think I should get over the dating thing.'

'Steve, give it a shot.' Jane insisted.

'What if I blow up? Like the last time?'

'Trust me, Cap. Come on, man up. I'll tell you everything about her on the way.' As Clint dragged Steve from his chair then out the door and leaves Tony and Jane.

'Wanna play poker with your hubby and Pepper?' Tony asked.

She shrugged. 'Sounds fun for me.'

Then they both headed outside.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. I was busy on my studies but now here I am. So I just started this chapter a day ago and I just wrote whatever comes to my mind. I apologize if you think the essence of the Avengers is not here, I'm really not a good writer, but this is fanfiction, any imagination is welcome right? I will update this story weekly, if you still want me to continue this pointless story LOL. Pleas leave reviews :) Oh, and merry christmas to all of you :)))

* * *

Chapter 7

Steve burst in to Tony's living room the following morning. His clothes were all ripped up and his hair is a mess. He seemed furious. Tony, Pepper, Clint and Natasha who were having breakfast stared at him as he entered.

'What the hell happened to you?' Clint asked.

'Also, World War II happened about 60 years ago right?' Tony joked and Pepper slapped him in his arm.

'I got in to a fight.' Steve muttered.

'With who?' Natasha asked.

'We went to a bar last night and my date's ex-boyfriend was there. He was big... and jealous.'

Pepper narrowed her eyes. 'How on earth did you end up like that? You could've beaten him up without being hurt.'

'I know. Then I found out he's a skilled Martial Arts teacher, along with his buddies.'

They all stared at him. Few seconds later, Tony Stark burst out laughing.

'I can't believe... I can't believe... You... Beaten...' Tony can't control his laugh.

'Tony, stop it.' Pepper scolded.

'Laugh all you want. I'm going to sleep.' He walked away.

'Come on, Steve. It's a good thing people don't know you're Captain America.' Natasha said.

'Except his date.' Tony said while laughing.

Clint got up. 'Look, Steve. I'm really sorry about what happened.'

'No, it's fine. Not your fault... Just... I don't want to be set up with a date anymore.' He walked into his room and closed the door.

Steve was walking around the SHIELD hallways when he noticed Jane alone again in a computer. He knocked 3 times before he entered.

'Mind if I come in?'

She turned back. 'Sure.'

He entered and closed the door.

Jane cleared her throat before she said anything. 'I saw you on the news.'

'What?'

'You were in a bar. Got into a fight.'

Steve sat down hopelessly and covered his face with his two hands.

'I know what you feel. Embarrassed.'

He looked at her. 'Am I going to end up alone? All I wanted is a woman to love me. I feel so alone.'

'Of course not.' Jane said.

'Then why didn't I work out with the women they set me up with? Why does it always end badly?'

'Because you haven't found the right one yet.'

He paused while looking at her. Jane continues. 'I know your story from back then. You only fell for one girl. I'm pretty sure by now, she would want you to find or wait for someone worthy. You just need patience... You don't need to be set up by those jerks, especially Tony.'

Steve nodded. 'Thank you, Jane. I guess you're the only person who understands me. Tony and the rest of them just... They don't take it seriously.'

Jane smiled. 'Anytime, Steve. I'm sure they're just trying to help.'

'Yes, but all my dates were a failure.'

'Trust me, you will find the right person. Just wait. You aren't that old yet. At least, you don't look old.'

Steve smirked. They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Steve smiled back. 'You're right. It was stupid of me to agree to be set up. I should... go. Thank you, Jane.' He stood up and exited the room.

'Anytime.'

Steve paused as he stepped outside. _Oh no. _He started to feel something. His heart started to pound. He didn't feel something until he went out. He thought of Jane. He looked back to see her back to working on her computer. He realized he might have started to have feelings for her. _Oh no, this can't happen. _

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello! So I made this chapter longer because I won't be updating for about 2 weeks because I have exams. Please please if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me. I don't bite. I accept any suggestions that would help this story improve. Please Rate and Review! Thank you to that person who is the only one that reviewed last chapter but I did get a lot of followers so thank you and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!

* * *

Chapter 8

Steve was walking down the halls thinking about his feelings. He thought it may only be a crush. He knows he can't ask her on a date because she is taken. She is happy with someone else and he doesn't want to ruin their relationship. He kept on thinking until he ran in to Loki.

'Captain. A pleasure seeing you in the halls. You don't seem rather busy.'

'Well, the city seemed to be at peace for now. Going somewhere?'

Loki smiled. 'I actually am on a so called 'date', as Midgardians call it. I have come to pick her up.'

Steve nodded. 'I see. And may I ask who?'

'Hi Steve. Hi Loki.' Darcy approached.

'Are you ready?' Loki asked.

'Oh, yeah, I am. So, where are you taking me?' She kissed him.

Loki paused then chuckled. 'Oh, I was hoping you'd show me around of this brilliant planet'

Darcy narrowed her eyes. 'So, I'll be the one taking you out?'

'I'm sure you understand that I am from another realm. I don't stay her as often as my brother, Thor.'

Darcy shrugged. 'Fine. But you're going to be the one to pay for all the food, the rides and the movies.'

'What?'

'She means, you'll be paying for your date.'

'All right then. As long as you teach me how.'

'Yay! Bye, Steve!' She grabbed Loki's hand and dragged him.

They both left Steve standing in the halls. Later, he stopped by the Stark Tower to see everybody there. When he entered the living room, they were all lounging.

'Hey, Cap! We're about to karaoke! Wanna join?' Tony said.

'No, thanks.' Steve replied.

'Oh, right. You're old style. You don't know most of the songs now.'

Steve sat down with the rest of them and watched them sing. Tony started first then followed by the rest. Natasha didn't sing because she didn't want to and Thor who has never seen a karaoke enjoyed watching his teammates sing.

Tony sang _Don't Stop Believing by Journey._

Clint sang _Kiss On My List by Hall & Oates._

Bruce who was reluctant to sing at first gave in because Tony couldn't stop bugging him. He sang _Just Once by James Ingram._

Bruce got the highest score and Tony the lowest.

'Aw, man! That's just the beginning, Banner. Let's do round two!' Tony said because he can't accept defeat.

'Nah, I'll pass.'

'Come on, Banner!'

'No. We made a deal I was only gonna sing one song.'

'Give him a break, Stark. It's just karaoke. Don't take it seriously just coz you scored the lowest which is 79.' Natasha said and everyone laughed.

Thor stood up. 'If Banner doesn't want to, I'll do it.'

Everyone else paused and stared at him.

'You're gonna sing? Do you even know how to sing?' Tony asked as he raises his eyebrows.

'As far as I know, you just read those words in that what you, Midgardians call it televisor.'

'It's television. And it's just not television, it's a 50 inch LED flat screen Samsung.' Tony corrected.

'Alright. Let's get in on then.'

Tony gave Thor the microphone. Thor looked deeply at the mic. Tony explained to him everything. Minutes after, Tony looked in to the song selection and found one for Thor to sing.

'Alright, Thunder, you're on. Just remember to read those words and add some tune in to it. Got it?'

'Yes! I am definitely ready! When I return to Asgard, I shall recommend this to my kingdom and make it our tradition.' Thor said happily.

Tony hit play and Thor started to read the words on the screen. Clint, Natasha, Tony and Bruce looked at each other. 'That's how he sings? More like reading poetry.' Natasha whispered.

'Just let him finish.' Tony said as he watched Thor.

The elevator rang and Jane entered. She stopped to look at her hubby holding a microphone. Steve looked back and saw her. His heart started to beat.

After Thor sang, he shouted. 'Jane!' Thor shouted with a microphone which caused feedback that made everyone covered their ears. 'I'm sorry.' He muttered and put down the mic. He went and kissed Jane passionately.

Jane joined the gang and she and Thor sat next to Steve with her in between. 'What was that you're singing, Thor?'

Thor went blank. 'I... I think it's about telling what you want and being a lover.'

Jane narrowed her eyes. 'What?'

'Wannabe by Spice Girls.' Tony said.

Jane nodded and looked at Steve. 'Steve, you look so quiet.'

'Oh, it's... Nothing...'

'You're blushing, Steve. Have you met a girl already?'

Everyone else started to look at Steve.

'Who is she?' Natasha asked.

'No one.'

'Come on, tell us!'

'We're gonna find out anyway.'

Steve thinks of an idea how to cover up his feelings towards Jane so he made something up. 'Just this woman I talked to earlier...'

The Avengers kept on throwing questions at Steve because he couldn't tell him who he really has feelings for.

'What's her name?'

'Is she hot?'

'Is she from another realm?'

'Do we know her?'

'Is she rich?'

'Alright, stop.' Steve said as he stood up. 'I need fresh air.' He went straight outside the balcony.

'He acts like a high school idiot.' Tony said.

'He's been acting weird since his last date.' Natasha said after.

'I'll talk to him.' Jane volunteered as she stood up.

Jane approached Steve who was standing and viewing the city.

'Steve.' Jane called.

He turned around and saw Jane approaching. His heart beat faster this time. He wanted to get rid of his confused feelings towards Jane. He has never felt like that before since Peggy.

She touched his shoulder and caressed. 'What's wrong? You can tell me anything. You know me, Steve.'

He paced for a few seconds and faced the view. 'I don't know, actually... I just can't get his feeling outside me. It's really killing me.'

'What feeling?' Jane asked.

'That feeling when you really fall for the wrong person or the person who can never be yours.'

Jane gasped. 'You're in love with someone, huh?'

'I guess, or maybe just infatuation.'

'Who is she? I promise I won't say anything.'

'I'm not ready to reveal her. I rather keep it to myself first.'

Jane nodded. 'Well, whoever she is you're in love with, I'm sure she would be a lucky woman if she were yours. I mean, you're Steve Rogers and Captain America. You're strong, you're handsome, you're brave and you're a caring person. Any woman would want a guy like you.'

Natasha, Tony, Clint and Bruce were all sitting inside when Natasha stood just to see Steve and Jane talking. 'I'll go see what's happening to Steve.'

Natasha viewed them from inside when she turned to Steve to study him. Something came to her mind when she saw how Steve looked at Jane. Natasha can read faces. What she saw in Steve's face is unbelievable to her. She whispered to her self: _Oh my God_ and turned her back.

'What is it, Nat?' Clint asked.

'Where is Thor?'

'Uh, I think he went up to his room, why?'

'Good. He mustn't know about what I'm about to say.'

Bruce removed his glasses and looked at Natasha. 'Why?'

'I think... Steve is... has...' She hesitated.

'Nat, Steve is what?'

She took a deep breath.

'Steve is in love with Jane.'

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi guys I'm back! New chapter! This is really short because I'm really out of ideas. I would REALLY APPRECIATE if you message me your suggestions. I'm really really out of ideas. I'm having writers block. If you want me to update faster, suggest any ideas that would improve this story because really, it's getting pointless.. But thank you for the reviews and keep on leaving them, please! Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this short chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 9

'Steve likes Jane!' Natasha whispered loudly.

They all just looked at Natasha like they've been frozen.

'Say what?' Tony asked.

'You heard me.' Natasha replied.

'Wait, how did you know? Are you some kind of psychic whatsoever?'

'The way he looks at her! I can tell!'

They all paced. They were surprised. Steve likes Jane. Jane is Thor's girlfriend. Thor and Steve are teammates and good friends.

'Okay, then if he has feelings for Jane, what about Thor? He can't know about this.' Bruce said.

'Come on, it won't last. He's just a confused old man.' Tony smirked.

Clint raised his eyebrows. 'Old man?'

'What? He's already like 70.'

'Okay, enough of that. We need to talk to Steve. He needs to get over this before anything happens.'

'What about Thor?'

Natasha covered her face. 'Oh God, Thor.'

They saw Jane and Steve enter the room. The look on Steve's face was still present.

'Have you seen Thor?' Jane asked.

'He's in his 'CHAMBERS'' Tony replied with quoting the word CHAMBERS.

Jane frowned as she looked at the billionaire. 'You know you should stop that quoting Thor. Cut him some slack, for God sakes.' Then she headed upstairs.

They waited for Jane to disappear. As soon as she's gone, they all turned their heads to Steve.

'What?' Steve started to wonder.

'You tell us.' Clint demanded.

'Tell you what?'

'What is with you that seemed to be head over heels with Jane Foster?'

'What? Wait, how did you-'

'We can see how you act around her, how you look at her. You like her, Steve.'

Steve sighed. 'Yes, I do but right I'm confused. I just...'

Natasha sat beside Steve. 'I know. I understand. But you gotta get rid of these feelings before it goes any further.'

'She's right.' Bruce added. 'The worst part is that she is with Thor.'

'I know that... What do I do?'

Tony suggested. 'You could go to a strip club. Strippers make you forget.' He smirked.

'No, Stark.' Natasha frowned.

'Then what?'

They all kept quiet for a while until Clint came up with something.

'We could...' He shrugged. 'Set you up for a date, Steve... Again.'

They all nodded in agreement except for Steve when the Jane and Thor showed up.

'We are heading off to SHIELD. Shall we see you again later, friends.' Thor said as they entered the elevator. The couple bid goodbye to all of them until they both were gone.

'If Thor finds out, you're dead, man.' Clint shook his head.

'You're not going to tell him, aren't you?' Steve asked.

'He won't know. As long as you don't make a bold move on her, alright?' Natasha said.

Steve sighed. 'Yes.'

Everyone kept silent until they heard a beep from Tony. Tony grabbed his beeper from his pocket and checked.

'Okay, folks. If you all are done with this interrogation, we should head out now. The museum is being held hostage.'

Tbc.


End file.
